The present invention relates to an XSR cable connector generally used in the field of audio products for professional use.
A typical XSR cable connector is configured as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7. Here, a male XSR cable connector will be described as an example.
A cable 1 is a twist pair cable formed of wires 3L, 3R and an outer conductor 2 that shields the same wires, and the outside of the outer conductor 2 is protected by an outer jacket 4. The XSR cable connector is assembled as follows: the wires 3L and 3R are soldered to male contacts 6a and 6b of an insert 5, the outer conductor 2 is soldered to a male contact 6c of the insert 5 and a leaf spring terminal 6d, and the insert 5 is inserted from the rear of a housing 8 made of conductive metal.
At this point, a chuck 9 made of insulating resin covers the rear of the insert 5. A slit 9a is formed on the side of the chuck 9, and a tapered part 9b is formed on the rear end.
Further, an internal thread 10a of a bushing 10, which is inserted to the rear of the chuck 9 and is made of insulating resin, is screwed onto an external thread 8a of the housing 8.
Hence, a leading end of the chuck 9 is brought into contact with the insert 5, the tapered part 9b on the rear end of the chuck 9 is pressed by an inner peripheral surface 10b of the bushing 10 as shown in FIG. 7, and a rear end portion 9c of the chuck 9 catches and holds the outer jacket 4 of the cable 1.
In the above conventional configuration, as shown in the state of assembling in FIG. 7, the housing 8 is connected to the outer conductor 2 of the cable 1 via the leaf spring terminal 6d, which is in contact with a part of the inner periphery of the housing 8, and the rear of the insert 5 is surrounded by the rear of the housing 8 which is connected to the outer conductor 2 of the cable 1 via the leaf spring terminal 6d. 
However, since a handled signal has increased in frequency as audio video systems have recently improved in quality, improvement in high frequency characteristics has been demanded for XSR cable connectors under the present circumstances.
As a specific example, the following example will be discussed: a baseband signal receives a digital signal of 6 MHz (6 Mbps) via an XSR cable connector.
Considering the state of assembling in FIG. 7 at the above handled frequency, the housing 8 at the rear of the insert 5 has insufficient shielding effect, and an undesired signal S1 may be leaked from this part to the outside.
Moreover, when frequency components of the undesired signal S1 are examined, it is found that the leakage of high frequency harmonics nose is noticeable. This is because a contact point P1 with the leaf spring terminal 6d is only one secure contact point of the housing 8, a rear A of the housing 8 in terms of high frequency harmonics nose is equivalent to an antenna grounded at the contact point P1, and the undesired signal S1 is also emitted from the side of the housing 8.
The present invention is devised to solve the above described problem and has as its object the provision of an XSR cable connector which can handle a baseband signal having a higher band with satisfactory high frequency characteristics.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 1, in which an outer periphery of an insert having a contact is covered with a conductive housing, a chuck having the leading end being in contact with the insert is inserted into the housing at the rear of the insert, the rear end of the chuck is pressed in the inner periphery of a bushing mounted on the rear end of the housing, and a cable is caught and held at the rear end of the chuck, is characterized in that an outer conductor of the cable or a conductor connected to the outer conductor extends from the inside to the outside of the chuck through the space between an outer jacket of the cable and the rear end portion of the chuck so as to be interposed between the outer peripheral surface of the chuck and the inner peripheral surface of the housing and the conductor is brought into contact with the housing.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 2 of the present invention, in claim 1, is characterized in that a conductive tape is wound around the outer peripheral surface of the chuck via the outer conductor of the cable or the conductor connected to the outer conductor which extends from the inside to the outside of the chuck and is folded on the outer periphery of the chuck, and the conductive tape is brought into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the housing.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 3 of the present invention, in claim 1 or 2, is characterized in that the conductor connected to the outer conductor of the cable is a cylindrical braided wire.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 4 of the present invention, in claim 1 or 2, is characterized in that the cable has an outer conductor composed of a double braided wire, and the outer braided wire of the outer conductor extends from the inside to the outside of the chuck and is folded on the outer periphery of the chuck.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 5 of the present invention is characterized in that at least a part of the chuck is made of a conductive material, the outer conductor of the cable or the conductor connected to the outer conductor is interposed between the outer jacket of the cable and the rear end of the chuck so as to bring the chuck and the outer conductor of the cable into conduction, and the outer conductor of the cable is brought into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the housing via the chuck.
An XSR cable connector according to claim 6 of the present invention is characterized in that at least a part of the chuck is made of a conductive material, the outer conductor of the cable or the conductor connected to the outer conductor is interposed between the outer jacket of the cable and the rear end of the chuck so as to bring the chuck and the outer conductor of the cable into conduction, and the outer conductor of the cable is brought into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the housing via a conductive tape wound around the outer periphery of the chuck.